


The DVD / DVD

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Omega Verse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Это была твоя идея, Ганнибал.





	The DVD / DVD

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The DVD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973156) by [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook). 



> Спасибо обожаемой Itami67 за вычитку!

      Был действительно свежий летний день. Эбби играла со своими плюшевыми игрушками, Ганнибал уже готовил обед, а Уилл все пытался починить радио, которое Эбби ранее сочла забавным открыть и разобрать по винтикам.   
  
      Ветерок доносил из сада аромат цветов – деталь, которая делала Ганнибала счастливым каждый день пребывания в его новом доме; - и через несколько недель этот запах смешался с запахом подступающей течки.   
  
      Ворчание Уилла, ударяющего кулаком по столу от разочарования, стало знаком для Ганнибала прервать его и дать ему перекусить. Расцветающая в ответ улыбка стоила каждой минуты нарезки и приготовления мяса.   
  
      Игривым, но сильным захватом Уилл уцепил свою омегу за бант фартука позади, и, усадив Ганнибала на свои колени, начал покусывать его шею, подбираясь к связывающей метке жадными и собственническими поцелуями и скользя ладонями по его груди и изгибу спины.   
  
      - Это почти также восхитительно на вкус, как и ты, - выдохнул Уилл слова, кусая мочку уха, пока не почувствовал пронзившую Ганнибала дрожь и покачивание бедер над растущей выпуклостью в своих брюках.   
  
      Эбби никогда не входила в кабинет взрослых, не постучав в дверь и не получив разрешения, так что они могли позволить себе на короткое мгновение отдаться похоти.   
  
      Ганнибал сместился, чтобы оседлать своего альфу лицом к лицу, прижимая его к стулу. Плавно и мягко, он начал скользить и вилять бедрами, дразня Уилла, играя с огнем.   
  
      Яростно целуя, Уилл посасывал нижнюю губу и ласкал его язык своим, а их запахи все усиливались, как и частота и громкость стонов.   
  
      Уткнувшись в изгиб шеи Уилла и заставляя себя поумерить пыл, Ганнибал вдыхал его аромат и постепенно успокаивался, безмолвно уговаривая подождать до того момента, пока Эбби не заснет.   
  
      Но стоны не прекратились.   
  
      Они эхом разносились по всему дому.   
  
      - Ох, Уилл, - прозвучала мольба, повторяющаяся все быстрее, сопровождаемая характерными звуками страсти Уилла.   
  
      Мужчины обменялись взглядами, полными ужаса. Этого не может быть.   
  
      Почти падая в попытках распутать их конечности и подняться со стула, они бросились в комнату с телевизором, и побелели оба, когда открыли дверь.   
  
      На огромном экране их возбужденные тела слились вместе в физическом проявлении любви.   
  
      На их постели, Ганнибал восседал верхом на Уилле, и, к счастью, его член был прикрыт мятыми простынями, сбившимися вокруг них. Угол для видео был подобран недостаточно профессионально, чтобы показать что-то… Но это была запись одного из самых важных моментов в их жизнях.   
  
      Их связь.   
  
      Не понимая, в какую игру играют ее папы, Эбби по-детски озадаченно посмотрела в телевизор.   
  
      Закрыв экран своим телом, Ганнибал непосредственно увидел момент записи, в котором Уилл погрузил зубы в его шею. И ответный стон был прерван отключением кабеля очень смущенным альфой.   
  
      - Что такое, папочка?   
  
      - О, ничего любимая, просто взрослые игры… Э-э, папа сделал несколько сэндвичей и лимонад! Хочешь? Мы можем посмотреть твою DVD-коллекцию позже… - проворковал Уилл, встречая крайне смущенный взгляд своей пары.   
  
      Цвет лица Ганнибала еще некоторое время полыхал всеми оттенками красного прежде, чем Уилл отвел их ребенка на кухню.   
  
      Вскоре Уилл вернулся и прислонился к двери, глядя на донельзя смущенного омегу, свернувшегося в гнезде диванных подушек. Он был босым и пахнущим режущим обоняние беспокойством и слабым ароматом скорой течки.   
  
      - Ты знал, что это может случиться, - прошептал Уилл, ложась позади него.   
  
      - Где она?   
  
      - Задремала. Она сказала, что наша игра выглядит скучной.   
  
      - О боже, Уилл! – Ганнибал свернулся в клубок.   
  
      - Тише… Это была твоя идея записать нашу связь, - промурлыкал Уилл, успокаивая его поцелуями в затылок.   
  
      - Она сказала что-то? Спросила?   
  
      - Нет! Ей же шесть, она… Может она поймет, что видела, через пару лет, но не сейчас.   
  
      Ганнибал тяжело вздохнул. Он совсем забыл о запасной копии диска.   
  
      - Мой идеальный и прекрасный омега… Мы должны посмотреть эту запись в нашей комнате, или, может, мы могли бы снять вторую часть?..  
  
      Сказал Уилл, обнюхивая его шею и продолжая шептать Ганнибалу милые глупости.   
  
      - Ты сказал, она заснула? – спросил Ганнибал, слегка выгибаясь.   
  
      Уилл позади него кивнул.   
  
      - Ох… альфа.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos <3» на странице оригинального фанфика :)  
> Приходите поздороваться с автором в Twitter @tc_book или Tumblr @tcbook !  
> Благодарю!


End file.
